Harry Potter et la magie ancienne
by Nymou
Summary: Dumbldore veux devenir le professeur de Harry, celui ci accepte sans hésiter, Ces amis Ron et Hermionne son très exciter à cet idée, mais tout comme Harry, ils ne savent pas le but de cet décision, Es qu'il y a un lien avec la prophétie ? Ou alors ...
1. Chapter 1

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire que vous devriez tout remercier Am' car sans elle, vous auriez une fic pleine de faute ^^, et aussi à ses merveilleuse idée.

Mais vous devrez pas m'oubliez non plus, hein !

Alez, dérnière note :

Cette Fic ce joue à la sixième année de Poudlard (pour Harry) donc, C'est Harry Potter Et le Prince de Sang mêlé, sans prince de sans mêlé ! c'est ma version ! (Enfin, je ne sais pas si je devrais , ou pas, mettre le livres, donnez moi votre avis ;) )

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Après la tempête, du soleil.**

Harry monta dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Sa tante et son oncle le regardèrent faire depuis la cuisine, assis tous deux sur leurs chaises. Quand à Dudley, son regard passait avec envie de son assiette vide à celle encore intact de Harry

C'était dans cette abominable famille de moldu que, depuis maintenant quinze ans*, vivait le ''Grand Harry Potter.'' Le Survivant pour quelques uns, l'Elu pour le dernier numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça vivre. En effet, depuis son retour de Poudlard, il ne faisait plus que descendre le matin, faire le petit-déjeuner, poser les couverts pour trois et remonter dans sa chambre. Il ne descendait qu'aux repas, le teint livide, pour dire qu'il ne mangerait pas et monter à nouveau dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

A force, sa tante finit par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne dit rien, regardant son neveu monter les escaliers avec inquiétude, peut-être pour la première fois. Mais elle cacha cela bien vite, avant que son mari ne le voit. Certes, elle n'aimait guère Harry, mais le voir ainsi, le teint livide et squelettique, l'inquiétait. Elle se demandait si Lily, sa soeur, aura laissé son Dudley devenir ainsi. C'était impossible ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Lily ! Mais, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son mari la prendrait pour une folle si elle sympathisait avec Harry, un... un... Un vous savez quoi ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire dans sa tête !

Harry, de son côté, continua de monter les escaliers et entra finalement dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'allongea sur son lit et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Ça faisait trois jours... Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Mais il n'avait faim. Trois jours... Trois jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il avait tellement pleuré que, cette nuit, il ne lui restait plus aucune larme... Oui, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive et, depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de repenser à son parrain perdu, mort dans la bataille. Sirius Black...

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, sa chambre était parfaitement rangée. Il n'y avait que son lit, une valisée fermée et laissée dans un coin et quatre journaux posés sur la table qui avaient changés depuis qu'il était revenu. Sur ces trois journaux, on pouvait remarquer, en gros titres : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour ! Harry Potter, l'Élu ? ». Ou encore : « Sirius Black innocenté près sa mort. » Et, dans un autre : « Poudlard : l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays ? Ou est-ce le contraire ? ». Et, dans le dernier : « Les Mangemorts attaquent ! » Mais, ces journaux, Harry ne les avait pas lu. Il n'en n'avait que faire, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ou plus...

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à travers la fenêtre. Harry se retourna pour voir un majestueux hibou blanc frapper le verre avec son bec. Il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir et prit la lettre au hibou, qui s'envola immédiatement.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, et devina la fine et ronde écriture de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais à __quel__ point la mort de Sirius doit être éprouvante pour toi. Même si cela me fait très mal, je devine que c'est pire pour toi. Après tout, il était ton parrain, presque ta seule famille…_

_Mais tu dois savoir qu'il est mort comme il le voulait, dans un combat contre les forces du mal, et tu dois être __fier__ de lui ! Mais tu dois aussi lui faire honneur, ainsi qu'à tes parents._

_Je t'offre cette chance en te demandant de devenir mon élève pendant __ces__ vacances. Je t'enseignerais la défense contre les force du mal, l'occlumencie, et peut-être, la légimencie. Mais je t'apprendrais également l'ancienne magie et __quelque__ chose que tu ne connais __sûrement__ pas._

_Tu étudieras aussi la métamorphose et les sortilèges avec __le professeur__ McGonagall et __le__professeur__ Flitwick__. Enfin, si tu accep__tes bien sûr._

_Si tu le veux, tes amis Hermione et Ronald peuvent venir__.__ Envoie__-__moi Hedwige le plus vite possible,_

_Albus_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore voulait être son professeur ! Il l'était déjà, c'est vrai, puisqu'il est directeur de Poudlard, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille lui donner des cours particuliers ! Après tout, il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de ce monde ! Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser... Et, en plus, il lui demandait ça comme si c'était tout à fait banal ! Il lui demandait sa permission ! Il attrapa trois parchemins, envoya à ses deux meilleurs amis une invitation et à son directeur un court billet :

_Cher professeur Dumbledore, _

_J'accepte volontiers votre offre, j'attends votre réponse. J'ai envoyé une invitation à mes amis._

_Harry._

Il donna le tout à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre en hâte, contente de voir Harry heureux. Et surtout, d'avoir enfin un peu de travail.

Ceci fait, Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, attendant la réponse de son directeur. Il reprit la première lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé et la relit une dizaine de fois. Fier. Oui, il était fier de son parrain, mort en essayent de capturer le plus de mangemorts. Oui, il en était fier, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que Sirius était mort. Et, pour Harry, c'était de sa faute. De sa faute et aussi un peu de celle de Rogue. Rogue... Harry tremblait de colère rien qu'en souvenir de son nom. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait le jour où ils se rencontreraient, mais il était sûr qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il était un peu ''Foncer, pas réfléchir !''. Mais il est né ainsi, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

L'Élu relut encore une fois la lettre. Depuis la mort de Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il était ''heureux'' et il comptait bien remercier Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il était même presque sûr que, aujourd'hui, il pourrait dormir tranquillement. _Vraiment dormir_...

Il s'allongea sur son lit, tira son drap et se couvrit. Presque immédiatement, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il trouva le même hibou que la veille qui attendait devant la fenêtre. Il y avait aussi Hedwige qui, elle, avait préféré entrer dans la cage avec Coq, le hibou surexcité de Ron. C'était un cadeau de Sirius...

Harry chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour faire entrer le hibou. Hibou bien trop poli, car il refusait visiblement d'entrer sans y être invité. A peine le brun leva la main pour lui demander de se percher dessus que l'oiseau entra par la fenêtre. Le sorcier lui prit la lettre et l'ouvrit : c'était la réponse de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureux qui tu acceptes mon offre aussi rapidement. Saches que ça me fait très plaisir._

_Je passerais te prendre demain. Nous irons à Poudlard ensemble, ton ami Ronald et Hermione t'y attendront, Je vais chercher la petite Granger, quant à Ronald, Arthur le ramènera par la poudre de Cheminette._

_Albus _

Harry déposa la lettre et le hibou sortit par la fenêtre. Le Gryffondor décida de prendre le petit-déjeuner et de se laver. Ça allait quand même faire trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ! Mais, avant, il se dirigea vers le petit Coq et Hedwige, qui tenaient chacun une lettre. C'était des lettres qui confirmaient ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : Ron était à Poudlard et Hermione attendait le directeur.

Le sorcier descendit et fit le petit-déjeuner. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, il posa quatre couverts. Ce fut ce que Pétunia Dursley remarqua en entrant dans la cuisine. Et, malgrès le fait qu'elle ne le montra pas, elle était rassurée : son neveu devait aller mieux.

En voyant que sa tante venait de s'asseoir dans la cuisine, Harry se plaça en face d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait dire à Pétunia qu'il allait partir avant que Vernon ou Dudley ne viennent.

« Bonjour tante Pétunia. »

Elle le regarda un instant. Elle avait l'air étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole le matin. Elle répondit donc par un ''bonjour'' à peine perceptible tant elle était surprise. Elle avait remarqué que Harry allait mieux, mais pas au point de lui parler à elle ! Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il s'attendait sûrement à une réponse désagréable. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était dit qu'il ne lui dira rien, sûrement pour éviter d'entendre quelque chose de blessant alors qu'il était déjà blessé.

« Euh, Tante, Pétunia, je dois m'en aller demain à Poudlard »

-Hein ? Mais la rentrée n'est que pour Septembre ! rétorqua-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui, je sais, mais Dumbledore me demande de venir pour prendre… des cours particuliers, répondit-il un peu gêné. Il s'attendait à ce que Pétunia lui dise de ne pas prononcer le nom d'un sorcier dans la maison, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Dumbledore te propose des cours particulier ? Tu dois être puissant !

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. C'était la première fois que Pétunia lui parlait comme ça ! Elle semblait intéressée par le fait que Dumbledore lui donne des cours et ce dernier avait même cru déceler de l'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait à Poudlard le lendemain. Mais, le plus extraordinaire, c'est que Pétunia connaissait la puissance de Dumbledore et qu'elle en parlait sans gêne. Harry cru comprendre que, peut-être, Pétunia avait fait semblant pendant tout ce temps de haïr le monde des sorciers car elle avait peur de perdre son mari. En effet, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry parlait avec elle de sorcellerie sans que l'oncle Vernon ne soit à proximité.

-Comment sais-tu que Dumbledore est puissant ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Euh, et bien, Lily me parlait beaucoup de son école…

Dit-elle un peu gênée, comme prise en faute.

Ah, c'était donc ça ! C'était sa mère qui avait raconté à la Tante Pétunia que Dumbledore était puissant.

Harry termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et dit en se levant :

« Je vais me doucher. Dumbledore viendra me prendre demain, il n'a pas précisé d'heure et, le connaissant bien, ça peut être à minuit, à six heures du matin, ou bien à 23 heures. Il est un des sorciers le plus imprévisibles que je connaisse… »

Harry se figea. Il avait dit le mot tabou dans cette maison : il venait de dire ''sorcier''. Il se retourna vers la tante Pétunia pour voir sa réaction, mais elle le regardait distraitement. Le mot tabou ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé.

« Va vite te laver. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et, au cas où Dumbledore venait à minuit, je te dit au revoir en avance parce que je serais sûrement en train de dormir. »

Harry était surpris par la soudaine sympathie de sa tante, mais ne dit rien, si ce n'est un au revoir à la porte de la cuisine.

******

Harry ne s'était pas trompé sur son directeur car, à minuit pile, on sonna à la porte. Harry se leva tout de suite, attrapa la valise déjà prête qui était sur son bureau et descendit les escaliers discrètement. Il espérait que son oncle ou sa tante ne se soit pas réveillés. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils verraient d'un très bon œil le fait qu'un sorcier vienne sonner à leur porte, surtout à minuit !

Il s'attendait à tout de leur part si ça venait à arriver, à tout, sauf ce qu'il entendit.

Il était en train de descendre la troisième marche, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il cru tout d'abord que Dumbledore avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, mais il se figea quand il entendit ce que le directeur dit :

« Ah ! Ma chère Pétunia ! Comment ça va ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait bien entendu ? Dumbledore avait appelé sa tante ''Chère Pétunia''? C'était bien le genre de son directeur sa ! Il faillit éclater de rire quand il s'imagina la tête de Pétunia, mais il préféra entendre sa réponse :

« Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis très heureuse de vous voir ! » En disant cela, elle se figea, et de là où il était, il vit Dumbledore sourire. Mais sa tante continua « Harry, descends ! Ne reste pas la à écouter les conversations ! C'est impoli ! »

Harry resta sans voix, et sans même savoir pourquoi, il descendit les marches et se tint devant eux :

« Bien, je vois que tu es prêt, allons y ! » Dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire et les valises d'Harry disparurent « Pétunia, tu permets qu'on transplane de l'intérieur de ta maison ? Je ne veux pas donner plus de travaille aux oubliators »

« Oui, bien sûr professeur » répondit celle-ci.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté silencieux, figé. Ainsi sa tante connaissait Dumbledore ? Elle semblait, de plus, le connaître bien plus qu'une personne qui à juste écouté les récits d'une sœur et elle l'appelait ''professeur''. Comme ci Dumbledore avait lut dans ses pensées, il dit soudain :

« Plus Tard Harry, Plus tard ! »

Harry voulut répliquer, mais sans prévenir, Dumbledore se plaça devant lui et lui attrapa le bras. Il transplana et Harry sentit pour la première fois l'horrible sensation du transplanage. Mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était devant les grilles du château de Poudlard...

* : Harry a 15 ans (puisqu'il est né le 31 juillet et, que dans l'histoire, on est à peine début juillet) mais ses parents sont morts quand il avait un an donc il est allé chez les Dursley qu'à partir de un an... Donc ça ne fait ''que'' 15 ans qu'il habite chez les Dursley...


	2. Chapitre 2 : retour à Poudlard

Il est pas encore corrigé bon beau chapitre, dès que sa sera fait, je le poste ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De retour à Poudlard**

Dumbledore s'avançait silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard endormit, Harry sur ces pas, il faisait noire, très noire, qu'il arrivait à peine à voire son directeur, et encore plus le majestueux châteaux, qui est pourtant, pas très loin, mais après avoir fait un détour brusque, il sortirent juste au milieu du parc, en face de la grande porte du château, et ses escaliers royal, et ainsi, sans la végétation qui les entourait tout à l'heur, il put voire son école se dressait devant lui, et son directeur s'avançait, il le rattrapa en quelques pas rapides, arriver à a hauteur, Dumbledore lui murmura rapidement:

« Ne fait pas de bruit, suis moi, et surtout, sans faire de bruit Harry, sinon, tu déclencheras le système d'alarme, je ne veux pas que tout le château ce réveille à cause de cela ».

Il acquiesça en hochant la tête, et suivit son directeur, celui-ci, à sa surprise, ne monta pas les escaliers pour entrer, mais continua à marcher dans ce sens, et arriver du côté droit des escaliers, là ou surement, aucun élève n'avait eu l'idée de s'aventurer, il mit sa main sur le mur de pierre en murmurant des choses incompréhensible à lui-même, quand une porte en bois, avec un cercle et deux rectangle en fer, avec des petites boules de la même matière, apparut, Harry pensa qu'elle paraissait venir du moyen âge, quand il ce frappa le front en ce rappelant l'âge du château, ce qui ne manqua pas à son directeur, qui ce mit à sourire, il ouvra la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloire sombre qu'elle cachait, Harry derrière lui, celui-ci mourrait d'envie de bombarder son directeur de question, tout d'abord, pourquoi il voulait l'enseigner, après comment il connaissait Pétunia, et comment celle-ci avait découvert qu'il était là, puis, comment ce fait il qu'il y ait ce passage secret qui n'est ni gardé, ni sur la carte du maraudeur, et pour terminer, pourquoi il été venu le prendre à minuit si il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, mais heureusement, il ce retint et garda patience, il ne devait pas faire du bruit, c'est ce que lui avait demander Dumbledore, et il devait lui obéir, c'était pas la mer à boire !

Harry commençait à trouver le couloire long, cela devait faire une quinzaine de minutes qu'il marchait, quand il remarqua que le rythme de pas de son Directeur avait changé, comme ci il montait un escalier, et c'était vrais, quelques instant après, il trébucha et ce rattrapa de justesse avec ses main, et ils montèrent pendant aux moins cinq minutes, avant que Dumbledore ouvre une seconde porte, elle était complètement blanche cet fois, et vierge.

Quand il sortit de la porte, il déboucha dans le grand bureau de Dumbledore et en regardant derrière lui, il comprit pourquoi la porte était vierge, c'était un tableau qui représentait un directeur de Poudlard, qui lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Harry suivit Dumbledore qui ce diriger vers l'arrière de son bureau pour s'y assoir, et prit place en face de lui, celui-ci le regarda en souriant :

« Je sais bien que tu as un bien gros tas de questions à me poser Harry, mais je préfère que tu aille dormir pour l'instant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est à peine minuit trente… »

Harry brulait d'envie de lui posait une question, enfin « un gros tas de question » comme le disait le directeur, mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait lut dans ces pensées, hocha négativement la tête en lui désignant la porte avec la main, son sourire bienveillant un peu amusé sur son visage ridé par la vieillesse.

Trouvant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Harry ce leva et ce dirigea vers la porte quand il s'arrêta :

« Et… Euh, Professeur ? Je dors où en Juillet ?»

Le sourire bienveillant de son professeur s'étira en un grand sourire, qui cette fois, n'exprimait que de l'amusement :

« Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler Harry, tu dors naturellement dans ton dortoir, le mot de passe à la salle commune est citroncide. »

Harry lui sourit et après lui avoir souhaité poliment bonne nuit, ouvra la porte, descendit l'escalier qui menait derrière la gargouille et déboucha dans les couloires de Poudlard, sa maison…

Il décida 'y patrouiller un peu, et ce n'est qu'aux environs de deux heurs du matin que la fatigue ne commença à le rattraper, il ce dirigea alors vers sa salle commune qui était naturellement vide, et pénétra dans le dortoir ou il entendit la respiration régulière de son ami Ron qui dormait, ces valises était à côté de son lit.

Après c'être habiller et allonger, il commença à penser à toutes les choses que Dumbledore pouvait lui apprendre, puis au mystérieux comportement de sa tante....Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

****

« Harry ! Eh ! Harry réveille toi ! »

Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre et le chatouiller agréablement, le réveillant doucement, mais Harry c'était vraiment attaché aux bras de Morphée hier, et ce n'était pas cela qui le réveilla, mais ce fut les grognements d'un Ron à moitié endormie, qui pestait contre une Hermione excité qui était en train de crier à Harry de ce réveiller.

« FichMoiLaPaixMione » Grommela Harry en ce retournant sur son lit.

« Désolé Harry, Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix » dit Hermione comme ci elle allait faire un sacrifice, Elle leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers son ami

« Keski….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG ! Keskya ! Hermione ! T'es folle ! » Harry regarda sa meilleur ami qui souriait d'un sourire narquois, elle lui avait jetée de l'eau et maintenant il était trompé, derrière elle, assit sur son propre lit, Ron ce tenait les côtes, qui lui faisait surement mal pour avoir réprimé un fou rire.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me réveiller ? » Grommela un Harry maintenant debout devant ses meilleurs amis en train de jeter un sortilège de séchage à lui-même.

« Euh, Il faut dire que toi et Morphée, vous vous êtes un peu trop attaché l'un à l'autre cette nuit, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de le voire si tôt, et comment ce fait il qu'on t'avait pas vu hier puis que t'as dormie ici ? »

- «Dumbledore est venu me prendre à minuit »

Ron grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je savais bien qu'il était complètement taré… » Et Hermione était en train de sourire tout en levant les yeux aux ciels, comme si elle réfléchissait, et d'après la grimace qu'elle avait fait, elle c'était sans doute rendu à la même conclusion que Ron.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
